


Purple

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sad, but also happy?, roman really loves the color purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman loves the color purple.and when Virgil laughs, it's easy to see why.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a love poem (essay?) I found in my drafts? yes.  
> enjoy!  
> -ky

Roman loves purple.

The soft glowy type and the dark stuff too, like the deepest portion of the night, at a time when you shouldn’t be up.

He loves looking in the mirror and seeing purple hair, dyed messily and by an unprofessional.

He loves the unrestrained laugh that Virgil gives when he’s excited. If Roman could put that laugh into one word, that word would be purple because when he sees that color he thinks of Virgil.

Roman loves the warm fabric of a stolen purple hoodie, when Virgil stomps downstairs in his old one, looking for the one that’s wrapped around Roman’s shoulders.

Roman loves it when the black eyeshadow under Virgil’s eyes turns a sparkling purple.

He’s seen it a few times. Once when he was first accepted in the group, and again when Roman remembered his birthday.

Roman loves the quiet mornings when it’s just the two of them in the kitchen, existing together in a quiet domestic setting, purple and red, passion and excitement.

Roman loves kissing Virgil’s cheeks, just a delicate peck that has them blushing red as the other looks away, purple eyeshadow giving away Virgil’s mood and how he really feels.

He loves it when they sit together on a made up couch, a blanket wrapped around them, Virgil’s head on his chest as their heartbeats synchronize and Roman tries his damnest to not run his hands across the others arms and pull him closer.

There are days when he doesn’t see any purple, when Virgil is all black and emotionless, when the fear consumes the excitement. There are days when Virgil shuts himself in his ‘room’ and doesn’t come out.

There are moments where his voice doubles and he looks like Paranoia used to look, powerful and scared at the same time, a coin balanced on its edge. Roman gathers the other side close after the attacks, calms him and holds him.

Roman wants to be the one to make Virgil’s eyeshadow bleed to purple, but he feels like everything he does is just in way of friendship and he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. 

So he quietly continues to love the color purple and everything that it represents to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?  
> love ya'll and have a nice day!


End file.
